


Dare

by TheCapaldianEmpress01



Category: Peter Capaldi - Fandom
Genre: F/M, RPF, Scottish Actor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 16:35:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4753331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCapaldianEmpress01/pseuds/TheCapaldianEmpress01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knows he likes you.  You know you like him.  Neither of you have the courage to tell the other of this...</p><p>Steven Moffat is about to change that.  Everyone is sat round drinking one night, and the drunk games begin.  Quarters. Chandeliers.  All fun and games until Moffat pulls out Truth or Dare.  </p><p>He likes you. You like him.  He wants to kiss you.  He's scared to death to do so...liquid courage helps...</p><p>'Truth or Dare, Peter?'</p><p>You expected him to take truth...</p><p>...Peter took the dare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mistressterably](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistressterably/gifts).



> One shot. And, a gift. ;)

Everyone was pretty well piss arsed drunk. You, Peter, Steven Moffat and Jenna Coleman. Yes, the four of you were roaring drunk, and getting more so by the hour.

You were planted on the sofa smack between Peter and Jenna. He was leaning forward towards the table, desperately attempting to get a quarter into a cup. You and Jenna, were slouching on the sofa, drinks in hand, feet on the table, trying not to laugh at Peter's miserable fails. 

'Oi, you almost had that one!' Jenna waved her glass at him. 'Wait, no you didn't!'

'Epic fail, Peter. You know what to do.' Steven poured a overly generous amount of Scotch into Peter's glass.

Peter eyed the glass, glared at the offending cup and quarter, and downed the Scotch in one go. He slammed the glassback onto the table, and handed you a quarter.

'Yer turn, beautiful.' 

You smiled and took the quarter. Placing it carefully, you took aim...and made it into the cup. Moffat leaned over, handed you another quarter.

'Let's see you do that again.'

'Yeah.' Peter pointed to the cup. 'Even Jenna can't pull that off, and she's really good at it.'

Jenna's only reply to this was, a wave of her glass, followed by a drunken giggle. 

'See, she agrees!' Peter sat back, his own glass refilled. He watched you intently.

You grinned drunkenly at him, took aim and...

He smiled.

That was all it took to make you miss the cup. Hoots of laughter filled the room at your failed second attempt. Moffat poured Scotch into your glass, a goofy grin planted on his face.

'Drink up dear!' 

Muttering an obscenity, you raised the glass to your lips, and downed the alcohol. Your eyes watered, but you were too tipsy to much care by now.

Peter leaned forward to grab the bottle. He peered into it, shook it a bit and laughed.

'We are, it seems, almost depleted. I think we ought to go hunt up more...'

Steven nodded at this.

'Yeah, we better.' He stood up. 'Whooooaaaa...' 

'You okay, Moffat?' Peter launched himself up from the sofa to join Steven.

'Smashing, just smashing. How about you, Capaldi?'

Peter wobbled a bit, but remained upright. 

'Fanfuckingtastic!' They broke into fits of laughter, and wobbled their way out of the room in search of more alcoholic beverages.

You and Jenna watched them go, giggling as they bounced off the walls, the doorway and anything else that happened to be in their way. After they were gone, Jenna leaned over and grinned at you.

'You coulda made that shot easy, yeah. So why, did you miss?'

You shrugged.

'Too damn tipsy, I guess.'

Jenna laughed, waved her glass about, and shook her head.

'Nah, HE smiled at you, and you missed because of that.'

You looked at her for a moment.

'No, wasn't that...' You felt your face get warm.

'It was! All he has to do is smile, and you get flustered!' She nudged you in the arm. ' Ha! You like him, don't you!'

You stared at her for a second, took a long drink of Scotch, looked at the door, then nodded.

'Yes.'

Jenna squeaked, and clapped you on the shoulder.

'I knew it!'

You really could have clobbered her for this. Really.

\-----------

'How 'bout vodka?'

Steven turned and glanced at Peter, who was rummaging round behind the wet bar. 

'Noooo...remember what happened last time you indulged in that?'

Peter looked up at him.

'Uh...yeah, don't need to remin...'

'The set cleaning lady was mopping up vomit for week! '

'I said...'

'And, my trailer smelled for a month after that. So no, not vodka.'

Peter rolled his eyes glared at Moffat, and continued rummaging.

'What about, er, let me see...rum?'

Steven plunked four bottles of ale down on the bar.

'Spiced or just normal rum?'

Peter held up the dark tinted bottle, squinting at the label.

'Normal.'

'Yeah, that'll work. What else is under there, Capaldi?'

Rummaging some more, Peter stood up, another bottle in hand.

'Tequila.'

Steven nodded.

'Oooo, tequila! That make her clothes come off!' He laughed loudly.

'What? Make whose clothes come off?'

Steven collapsed in a fit of giggling.

'Don't pretend you don't know who I'm talking about, Capaldi!'

Peter stared at him defiantly.

'No idea, Moffat' He pretended to rummage behind the bar again.

'Fuck you don't...I saw how you look at her!'

'Jenna?' Peter glared hard at him.

'Absolutely not Jenna. HER. You know exactly who that HER is.'

Peter's gray-blue eyes widened.

'Oh my fucking god...'

Steven laughed.

'You got the hots for her, don't you old man?!'

'Fuck off, Moffat...'

'Yeah, knew you did...every time you see her, you practically drool on yourself.'

'S'not funny, Moffat.' Peter's face was turning red.

'I'm not laughing at you liking her, I'm laughing at how you act round her.'

'I...er...' Peter wobbled out from behind the bar. 'S'not funny...'

Steven shook his head.

'Man, why not tell her how you feel?'

Peter's eyes widened more. He looked terrified at the suggestion.

'No!' He hissed. 

Steven shook his head again.

'Alright, so that's a no on that...'

'Yes, and can we just not talk about it? I'm just too old...'

Steven grinned, clapped him on the back and grabbed the bottles of ale.

'Sure, whatever you say, Capaldi. Better get back, or they'll think we carried on without them.'

Nodding, Peter grabbed the rum and tequila, and followed Moffat back down the hallway. Tell her he liked her? He shuddered at the thought. Wasn't enough alcohol to make him do that...

Peter didn't realise how wrong he was. 

\-----------

A few more rounds of Quarters, followed up with two rounds of Chandeliers. After a moment, Steven threw up his hands, smiling gleefully at the three of you.

'Got it!'

Peter swayed a bit next you, a drunken giggle escaping him.

'Got wot, Moffat? Crabs? A clue?' Peter giggled more.

Steven flipped him the middle finger.

'You are mistaken on that...'

'Oh, so ya don't have a clue, but ya have crabs?'

You and Jenna, by now well beyond tipsy, collapsed against each other laughing.

'Don't mistake me for you, Capaldi.'

'Don' know wot yer talkin' 'bout.' Peter was swaying more, his usual soft Scottish accent, heavier and raspier. 'Yer a cunt, Moffat.'

'Shut it, you fucktard.' Steven waved his hands again. 'I got a new game we can play.'

Jenna giggled, and sat up.

'Oh? What game?'

'Truth or Dare.'

Peter grinned drunkenly.

'Sounds lame.'

'Actually, you fun killer, it's quite fun, and can quite possibly be entertaining if played right.'

'Uh-huh. And, I am not a fun killer, ya cunt, so fuck off.' Peter leaned forward, grabbed the bottle of tequila, and took a drink. He handed to you, gesturing at you to drink.

'Better drink up, darlin'...goin' to be a long night if ya don't.'

So you did. Your lips where his hand been, made you quiver all over...you shook your head, and passed the bottle to Jenna.

The more tipsy you got, the funnier this all seemed...

That is, until it was Peter's turn once again.

Steven glanced from Peter to you and back again, a slow smile creeping across his face.

'Ok, Capaldi, your turn.'

'Yeah.' Peter hiccupped and grinned.

The smile on Moffat's face was growing.

'Right, truth or dare?'

Peter hiccupped again, ran his fingers through his silver curls, and thought for a second.

'S'pose, dare.'

The smile Moffat now sported was as wide as his face.

'I hope you know, Capaldi, you're going to hate me for this dare...'

Peter grunted.

'Hate ya already, but get on with it.' He hicupped again, and giggled.

'Alright...Peter, I dare you to...' He looked at you, smiled happily, and pointed at you. '...kiss HER.'

There was a long moment of silence. Jenna's jaw had dropped, and her eyes were as big as saucers. Moffat was smiling like the Cheshire Cat, and you...well, your heart had skipped a few beats, and the quivering had grown.

Oh god...

The silence had stretched uncontrollably, until Steven blurted out.

'Well? You going to kiss her, or what?'

Peter sat there for what seemed forever, not moving, just sitting. He hiccupped again, looked at you, and blushed a bright pink.

'I, er...'

'Can't back down now, Capaldi. Now or never. She's right there. So kiss her.'

Jenna's gaze was flitting between you and Peter, her jaw now in her lap.

'Uh, wot if she don' want me to?' Peter was turning an even brighter shade of pink.

Steven laughed, looked at you questioningly.

'You want this fuck to kiss you?'

You stared at him.

Did you want Peter to kiss you?

Silly question, yes, yes...a million times yes...

You nodded and took a long, shaky drink from the bottle of tequila.

'See, she wants you to kiss her, Capaldi!'

'Um...'

'Oh for fuck's sake! Do you or dont you, want to kiss her?!'

Peter groaned. He twitched slightly.

'I, well...er...'

Steven rubbed his face in exasperation.

'Not a difficult question! Do you, or don't you?'

Peter twitched again.

'Fuck, yeah I do!' 

Steven grinned.

'Well, pucker up and get on it!'

Peter twitch, hiccupped, and turned to look at you. For a moment, neither of you moved. Finally, he leaned over and placed a light kiss on your lips. He drew back slightly, head tilted, his eyes looking into yours.

'That was it? What kind of kiss was that? I said, to kiss her! Like you mean it, and not like you were missing your auntie!' Moffat bellowed at him.

Peter placed a finger to your lips, grinned, and looked at Steven.

'Yer a fuckin' cunt.'

Moffat laughed.

'Right, we've established that. Now, do I need to show you how it's done, or are you going to actually kiss her, the way we all know you really, really want to kiss her?'

Peter turned back to you, his finger still on your lips.

'Do ya want me to?'

You smiled in a tipsy haze.

'Yes, I want you to.'

His finger left your lips to stroke your cheek, and then trailed to your neck. That one finger soon turned into his hand which slipped to the back of your neck. He pulled you closer, lips inches from yours, his breath warm, scented by the tequila.

Peter brushed his lips litely over yours before pressing against them. Soon he was kissing you hard and deep, his tongue exploring your mouth, and yours, his. Pulling away only a little, he sucked on your bottom lip gently.

You quivered everywhere.

He kissed you once more, leaned in close to your ear, and whispered...

'I really, really like ya, darlin'

You quivered more.

'I really, really like you too.' You whispered when his lips moved to yours.

Steven laughed loudly.

'See, that wasn't so difficult, now was it?'

Peter pulled you closer, kissed you again, and laughed.

'No...but let me just say this, Moffat. Don' ever try to show me how to kiss again.'

Steven just laughed.

'Right...'

'Cuz, I don' really want to kiss ya...'

Steven's eyes narrowed.

'Ewww! Why would I want to kiss you, Capaldi?! That's just...ewwww...I was going to kiss her!'

Peter glanced at him, wagged a long finger and growled softly, albeit, drunkenly.

'Don' even think 'bout it, ya cunt. She's mine...all mine.' He gazed at you longingly.

'All mine...'

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Truth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4753964) by [mistressterably](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistressterably/pseuds/mistressterably)




End file.
